clashofrivalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anji Chronicles Prolouge
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Prolouge Prologue: Enter Anji Anji was what you called a child with an odd and somewhat troubled past. The boy was conceived when his mother was on vacation in a neutral country. Why do I say a Neutral instead of a normal country? Well, not all the countries in the area were on good terms. Wars had spread throughout the years and made some of the countries reasonably untrustworthy and untrusting of others. Anyways, she met a man their who she quickly fell for. They had nice dinner date and later that night they went back to his place. Things went awry after that however, as he proceeded to rape her. He then after kept her around to rape and mess with from time to time. The kicker is, he didn’t kill her until he found out she was from the Fire nation and was a Shinobi of Konoha. Well, he was a Shinobi of the Mist village and the two were not on friendly terms. The instant he found out, he killed her and would’ve killed their newborn son, of which was conceived from one of the times he raped her, but a shinobi had come looking for her, as she was a medical ninja of great importance, and rescued the child. The father then proceed to disappear into the shadows, and was never found. That child was Anji. His mother had named him as such because of his strength at such a young age. He was then adopted and the shinobi agreed to keep his lineage a secret, due to the fact that the child was born in such a way, and therefore was a disgrace to the clan of which his mother was from. He was adopted by a man and woman by the names of Shinji and Areia. Shinji was a good hearted man. He was a shinobi as well, but wasn’t a particularly skilled one. His mother was a cook and had a degree of knowledge about shinobi, because her father had been one years ago, before he had died. Despite his death being in a war, she had learned to let it go a long time ago. Anji kept his original first name due to his mothers last request to keep it. It was a simple life. But 8 years later, that would all change… and it would seem I never typed out the rest on there...but lets just say Anji's adoptive family (Stepmom and stepdad and stepsister who was an infant) were killed. I dont recall if Anji got to have revenge or not...his mother was of the Yamanaka Clan btw... Anji's adoptive father's name was Shinji. Shinji was a very calm and masculine man who was really tough. He always wanted Anji to become a 'Fine young man'. His adoptive mother's name was Rei. She was quiet and to herself, but loving and very much babied her son. That family lived in the Shinobi village known as the Hidden Leaf Village, also called Konoha. Anji once noticed a young man who was spying on the Uchiha. Anji recognized the boy as Sojiro, a boy at his Acadamy who was boasting that one day he would be a master of Fire Jutsu. Anji had learned what Justu are at the Acadamy. Jutsu are special abilties that are used with Chakra. Chakra is a special hidden power that lies deep within all Shinobi. In order to perform jutsu, various hand signs are done. Sojiro saw Anji was watching him and ran off. Anji tried to chase him, but Sojiro was a natrally fast runner. Anji gave up and decided to instead head for the Acadamy. When he got there he saw that all the ladies were staring at Sojiro. Sojiro, Sojrio, ALWAYS HIM! The guys saw he was just an arrogant punk, why was it that all the girls seemed to like him so much? It dicusted Anji. Why was it that when Anji tried to speak to anyone, they all looked down on him, like he wasn't supposed to be born or somthing? He knew not of who his parents were, but he couldn't be THAT bad...yet everyone seemed to hold him in contempt and possibly even hate him. It made him so angry he had accidentally broken another students arm once. Now they weren't just holding him in contempt, they were afraid of him. It didn't help he often would sneak in and observe the Hyuuga and somtimes would mimick their fighting style.... But why be afraid of him? He hated it. No one would talk to him ever..or it seemed that way at least. Well, at least Tattsweya was there for him. She had the nickname of Tatty. She was his good freind. They'd often talk about Daily events. It was fun. A few weeks or so later, it was Graduation day for Anji. He was so excited! He had graduated and would finally become a Genin! But, no one showed up to greet him. He knew his Dad was on a mission and his mother was sick..but still...and It didnt help the other adults seemed to give him dirty looks. He was alone. He pushed it aside. Who needs them! Luckily, Tatty came over and offered him to meet her parents..but he declined. Tatty's parents hated him anyways...Anji came home from the ninja acadamy. He, by now was, 12 years old and now offically a Genin. It was all quiet. His Mom was in the kitchen cooking. So he went to the table to wait for to eat supper. She was quiet all day. Then a month or so later..Shinji suddenly bursted into the house and quickly embraced his son and wife. Shinji was sad and slowly spoke about what had happend," T-they're dead..all of them..my Sensei...his brother in the Konoha Police...his cousin..all of the Uchiha..they're dead. They were murdered..all of them...my sensei among them." For the first time, at least from what Anji had seen, Shinji...his strong, tough adoptive father, openly cried. Shinji soon thereafter found out that one Uchiha clan member had survived. The boy was a few years younger than Anji. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Shinji grew to hate the boy. The killer was rumored to be a Member of the Uchiha Clan..the boys brother Itachi. Shinji decided he hated all ninja and quit being one altogether. Anji vowed to prove to his father that not all ninja were bad. Later that year, he entered the Chuunin Exams. He had trained alot and was prepared. Whoever passes could potentially become a Chuunin. He had since gained two squad member teamates. And his Jounin (High ranking) Sensei was Kagome. His teamates were, ironicly of all people, Tatty and Sojiro. Ah, how Tatty had changed. She had a tendacy to be kind of stupid somtimes. Not to mention, she was loud and obnoxious somtimes. Anji had mostly outgrown her. She had a crush on Anji, but he wasn't aware of it. It was one of the things she kept to herself. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Arc